Until A Paper Rose Dies
by Teriyaki Flavored
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Pein and Konan. Starting from Child to Adult.
1. Flowers

This came up in my mind while I was washing dishes.

•••

Flowers

•••

Child

•••

Caramel hues scanned the worn out crumbly piece of paper for the final time as the child stood in a local park. Some person just demands her immediate attention and slides this note under her pillow, the thought made her angry some creeps had the balls to infiltrate her bedroom domain and touch her pillow on which she uses to lie down on and which she has lain down on.

The pale blue haired child sighed before seeing a figure in the distance, a familiar one at that. His raven hair blew in the soft whisper of the wind as the sun slowly plunged into darkness, creating an orange facade of it's beauty.

The frail faced child looked deep into Konan's eyes, his blank expression mirroring hers. They both stood there, waiting for one another break the silence.

Konan did not notice what he clutched tightly in his grip of his hand. He extended his arm out wide between the space of the two. The fresh scent of flowers hit her nostrils before she could make out what he threw up in front of her.

It was a bursting bouquet of blue roses on a long stem with a paper pale blue rose ribbon keeping the roses together. Konan slowly opened her eyes widely to the romantic gesture but feeling knots tangle in her stomach and her heart thump hard in her chest, her cheeks were feeling hot were all foreign and scary feelings to her. She has never felt this way and doesn't know what it means.

The rinnegan eyed child looked frustrated at her deficiency of words. He could hear her swallow quietly but loud enough in his ears to sound like a scream.

"Why, Nagato?" Konan said in the lowest voice she could muster. She didn't know why this gesture affected her like it did but she was far from giving in to it.

"Yes. Why?" He smirked before dropping the flowers into the dark night ground. Hearing them crunch as they hit the ground to their death.

•••


	2. Magic Marker

•••

Magic Marker

•••

PreTeen

•••

The pale blue haired preteen walked down the dim lit black corridor, using a simple ordinary piece of paper into a flying bird that made her smile while it soared into the skies like a new born bird learning to fly out it's mother's nest.

Passing a wall with a lime green glow to it caught her eye, turning to it to see the writing inscription.

Konan

x

Nagato

Wide fierce liquid caramel hues scanned every inch, every curve and every word, her mouth hung open with shock, that foreign feeling she hasn't felt for years came back for retaliation and even humiliation and embarrassment reared it's ugly head.

Paper birds from no where with sharp edges and beaks formed out of her hands, how dare they defile her sama's and her name on a wall, she assumed only one orange haired menace who could do it out of maybe spite and she would gladly give him quite a dozen of paper gashes for punishment for this tarnishment of their names. Rage filled her eyes, dropping into her fist as she clutch it hard enough to break bone.

She speed walked down the black corridor, spying her sama taking a leisure stroll. His hands behind his back with a glowing green marker mustache on his upper lip, a glowing green marker hidden behind his back as with her notice, sideways glance at her who gave him a nod but was at thirst for blood and pain infliction on others.

A woman's scorn is a bitch and frankly, he will let his friend take one for the team.

•••


	3. Signs

•••

Sign

•••

Teenager

•••

Pein was down to his last mid-corpse in ideas. What was he to do, wear a sign that said 'I love you' on the cover...?

...

The carrot top attached a sign to his cloak. In his best penmanship which wasn't good nor too sloppy he wrote 'I love you' in bold non mistakable letters for all to see but to capture the eyes of only one person in particular.

He indeed caught not just eyes but shock from some members, no one dared to point it out for fear what would be the outcome. Even Orochimaru looked interested in whats behind these words. Pein shot him a look that screamed of daring him to test the waters and that's all it took for the creepy unhealthy pale serpent thing to crawl back under his rock that some could only wish would kill him.

Itachi didn't question his method of romance, not being the ladies man type either.

Pein met up with Konan in the main corridor that lead into the conference room of the headquarters. She looked him dead in the eye, looking down at the sign, then back at him with the same empty expression. Then greeted him good evening and walked passed him into the conference room, behind her an angry Pein disintegrated the sign to ash.

•••


	4. Blunt

•••

Blunt

•••

Present Day Adult

•••

The rinnegan eyes looked into her Caramel ones.

"Yes, Pein-Sama" She formally address his name, sitting straight as her backbone was perfectly aligned as his was. Perfect posture was always her mental side objective.

Now that he had her perfect attention the question was, what words could he formulate for this moment? The room was dimly lit like the rest of the rooms. The marble floor was stainless and glossy. The air swarmed the stench of dirt, from having being underground.

"I know," Chromatic eyes read his rinnegans. The endless ripples of his eyes told it all of his love for her. "I've known for a long time. Why?" Their silent breathing was the only thing heard besides their conversation, the words bouncing off the walls and mentally knocking them back down to realization at hand for a reply.

"Because, Konan," He gave her a smirk that only she could get, she mentally rolled her eyes at his childish habits. "I will always love you until a paper rose dies."

He broke the little space they held between them. His large hand cupped her chin as he pulled her head close to his, their lips barely grazing as their eyes held a tight bond with each other. He looked through to her soul like she has always looked through to his, for once, the feelings in the pit of her stomach were not foreign, as they were welcome, they felt... content, he expressed through words instead of gestures.

Just as if it was the ultimate taboo broken, their lips pressed, her cold paper lips against his frozen ones, but even then, the warm that boiled in her cheeks and what would've a thumping heart in his chest together warmed them in each others embrace, it was a fact:

He loved her, paper gashes in all.

She loved him unconditionally back.

•••

The End~

•••

R•E•V•I•E•W


End file.
